My Wonderland Reality
by xCx
Summary: Kag&Sess pairing. InuYasha version of Alice in Wonderland. There will be lemons later on. Read authors note, it's important!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**_This is a Kag&Sess pairing, and is the Inu-Yasha version of Alice in Wonderland. I changed her age so she's about 5 years older than she was in the movie. The teacher is just a teacher. I've only ever seen the movie so I'm sorry if I don't follow the book._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Alice in Wonderland_**

**_Please read and review. I'll welcome all kinds except ones about poor grammar...I already know it's bad but I try my best, English isn't my best subject._**

**_-Eliza Thorn

* * *

_**

My Wonderland Reality

_**Down the Rabbit Hole**_

"Kagome, Kagome! Are you even listening," her teacher asked sitting by a large tree.

"Yes, but it's so boring," Kagome said emphasizing 'so', sitting on a branch weaving a flower wreath, her cat Kirara sat in front of her and meowed.

"You're turning 17 next July, so you must learn this if you are to be a suitable wife," the teacher scolded.

"You're turning 17, you need to grow up, accept responsibility, be a good wife, become a mother," Kagome mocked scratching her kitten's ear. "I'm sick of hearing all that, I don't want to get married, nor am I ready, I don't want to marry some old fart that's blind as a bat," she said scrunching her nose up at the thought.

"That doesn't happen nearly as often as it used to, dear. And you're learning everything you are in order to get you ready. And you'll hear that until you are wed." Her teacher responded, "Besides I know many girls who were betrothed at birth and are happily married, your friend Sango she was wed when she was 15. As far as age goes my dear, you are one of the older ones to be married."

Kagome sighed, "I don't want to marry someone I don't know, I mean all my parents have to do is find a bachelor and their parents, or the bachelor himself, agree and boom I'm betrothed and they don't even have to tell me that they're have, or that they're planning the wedding."

"I've heard that you're parents are negotiating with a family as we speak and have been for quite some time," Kagome's head jerked up and she lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Continuing, her teacher said, "I heard the man that they're after is slightly older than you, and extremely handsome. You'll meet him if you two are betrothed."

Kirara jumped down holding the unfinished wreath in her mouth and placed it on the ground next to Kagome, "What! I don't care if I meet him eventually, I want to love the person I marry, and I want to choose who it is, not have it chosen for me."

Her teacher glanced at her pupil and sighed, "In your world perhaps, call it Wonderland if you will. Now may we continue and you pay attention perhaps, thank you." Not once looking for a response she continued reading out of the history book, attempting to teach her zealous student full of dreams and a naivety most people in their day and age lacked.

'Wonderland,' Kagome thought, 'oh, what a wonderland it'd be. What ever wasn't would be: desert before the meal, no lessons only fun, fun, and more fun.'

Picking up Kirara she walked to a flower field and said to her kitten, "In my world, you'd talk, walk, dress, and do as humans do Kirara."

The kitten looked at her as if she were mad as she continued, "I'd choose who I'd marry, and when as well."

Settling by a brook she dangled her hand in the water, memorized by the ripples. All of a sudden her cat started to meow frantically, Kagome looked at her cat and glanced at the direction Kirara was looking and returned her gaze to the water. Nonchalantly she said, "It's just a toad with a stick with two shrunken heads wearing an odd little brown robe." Her words sunk into her brain all too quickly as she wondered, "shrunken heads, now why in the world would he have a staff with shrunken heads.'

Getting up she yelled, "Excuse me Mr. Toad, where are you going?"

The toad looked at her and then one of the shrunken head's mouths opened and a gold watch came out of it, it looked at the watch and, "Ach! I'm late no time to deal with you human, I'm late for a very important date!" With that the little toad ran off, jumping from one rock to the next across the brook.

"Where do you suppose he's going, maybe a tea party?" Kagome asked Kirara. "Mr. Toad, wait for me!" she called running after him.

The toad didn't turn around as she followed, having longer legs starting to catch up. The strange little green toad ran into a hole, very similar to a rabbit hole. Running up to the hole Kagome went on all fours and peered into the hole as Kirara caught up, "It's so dark," Kagome said as she began to worm her way in the hole, "we really shouldn't be doing this, it's rude to go somewhere uninvited…" she never finished as she slipped and tumbled forward. As she fell she called out to Kirara, "Buh bye Kirara!"

She fell and as she fell she was doing summersaults in the air, then her dress puffed out like an umbrella allowing her to fall slowly and gently, reaching out Kagome found what felt to be a lamp. She flicked the switch and the whole area came to life. Around her were tables, mirrors where her reflection was upside down, she saw a book and picked it up before she floated past it. Opening it she began to read, much to her delight there were pictures in them, when she landed in a chair she was caught off guard and let go of the book which stayed frozen in the air as Kagome and the rocking chair went further and further down. She rocked back and realized that she rocked farther back than her intention and she fell forward on the rebound. Falling quickly for a moment before stopping upside down seeing the green toad she quickly disentangled herself from what seemed to be a fire place.

Not paying it any mind Kagome tried to follow the toad through winding halls filled with many a door. She would've thought she lost him, assuming it was male, if it weren't for the fact that she just saw a door close. Hurrying toward it she wriggled through it and saw another door close, she did, however, realize that this was a very large room for such a small door. Running toward it she turned the knob surprised when she heard it exclaim in pain, she fell back, blinking in wonder as the door knob's eyes mouth began to move and appear.

"Ow, that was quite the good turn don't you think?" the door knob laughed at its own joke, while Kagome just sat back on her ass in disbelief, staring at the thought-to-be inanimate object.

Shifting so she was on her knees she coughed a little interrupting the knob's laughing fit, "Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a little green toad? I'm looking for him."

Blinking the knob said, "See for yourself," with that he opened his mouth wide, and Kagome peered into the key hole. Through the door she saw the little green toad running as fast as his short legs could carry him. Again in almost frantic she begged the door to let her through.

It merely responded, "I'm locked and you're too big. Something on the table might help though. One will make you bigger and the other will make you smaller."

She scrambled up from her kneeling position over to the table. On it she found two drinks. She picked up one and took a sip of it, then she discovered it tasted like custard. It wasn't until she looked down that she realized she was getting bigger.

Overwhelmed, Kagome had to bend over so she didn't hit her head on the ceiling. Suddenly she began to cry say through her over sized tears how unfair everything was. She some how picked up the tiny bottle that was smaller than her pinky finger at least ten times over.

Kagome poured the tiny contents into her mouth while remembering not to swallow the bottle. She was still crying and didn't notice she was small again until she fell, and landed in the bottle she just drank out of in a sea of her tears. The pressure of her tears finally got to the door knob and it burst open, creating a tidal wave of tears.

She screamed and screamed her heart out, expecting this to be her dieing day. She couldn't comprehend fully why she'd stopped and by some crows none-the-less. Kagome managed to climb out of the bottle a little and saw to her astonishment that they were circling another bird.

"Have you seen a little green toad?" Kagome asked bracing herself over the edge of the bottle.

The pipe smoking bird pointed a clawed toe in a direction to her right. Kagome pulled herself out of the bottle and fell to the ground; she got up and ran in the direction the bird had pointed. Apparently, the birds were not happy she left the circle revolving around the pipe smoking bird, Kagome could hear them squawking behind her in fury.

Now, she was in a dark forest and entirely lost. She had been on a path and then it suddenly ended. Everything looked the same to her, except for the clearing she just came upon.

The clearing was the only bright spot she'd seen while her stay here in the forest and there was a large log of a fallen tree in the middle of it. She stepped into the middle of it and looked around debating which direction to go next.

Suddenly, two pudgy demons stood in front of her and she screamed in surprise. She had jumped back and fell over the log and was now looking up at the two demons.

An eerie smile graced their pudgy faces as they bent over, grabbed her arms, and hoisted her up. Kagome was now sitting in wonder atop the log as the two demons assembled in front of her a few feet away.

Gathering herself, Kagome asked "have either of you seen a little green toad?"

Much to her dismay they didn't answer her question, they started an odd little story instead. It was something about a walrus, a carpenter, and a bunch of oysters. In it the walrus convinced all the little oysters to go on a walk with him while his carpenter friend built a restaurant. Once the walking party arrived at the restaurant the carpenter was making a meal to put the oysters in, and when he returned the walrus had eaten them all. In his fury the carpenter spent the rest of his days chasing the walrus trying to kill his ex-friend.

Kagome decided it would be best to get out of there before they started another story, so back into the dark forest she went.


	2. Big and Small

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**My Wonderland Reality**

**Big and Small**

When Kagome finally exited the gloomy forest her feet ached and she felt as if she were about to collapse. The long tenacious walk was worth it because of the sight before her.

Before Kagome was the green toad running into a house, frantic as ever. With renewed energy, Kagome ran up to the house and had to bang on the door for the toad to have a chance to hear through his squawking.

His squawking behind the door approached. And the door flung open revealing the little toad. At the sight of her the already impossibly wide eyes managed to widen even more.

"What are _you_ doing here _human_?" The little toad spat, choking out the word human.

Kagome huffed but stood her ground, "I just wanted to talk to you." The toad stifled a laugh before responding.

"I don't have time for a human like you. I have to find my hat!" The little green toad ran off and up some stairs, forgetting to close the door.

Kagome hesitantly stepped into the little house and looked around. To her horror there were multitudes of shrunken heads, probably to replace the two on the staff eventually. Unable to remain near the grisly site, Kagome ran up the stairs calling to the little toad, "I could help!"

All around her the sight was worse than down stairs, here there were mountains of shrunken heads. Kagome was gasping for breath with wide eyes at the sight around her. Somewhere, behind some mountains of heads, she heard the sputter of the demon before he realized what time it really was. He yelled at her with a voice full of disdain saying the hat was black.

Kagome refused to touch the heads and tried to stay away from the shriveled shrunken heads as much as she could. She was so horrified and disgusted with the heads around her that she didn't even notice the toad yelling he found it and running down stairs wearing a little black hat that was smaller than his head a good three times.

She wandered through the upper level of the seemingly innocent house to find a plate of cookies that seemed horribly out of place amongst the shriveled shrunken heads. In a way it was like a rush of fresh air while being horribly disturbing.

Her stomach rumbled, signaling Kagome's hunger. It made the cookies all the more tempting. Surely not all the food in this place would make her shrink or grow; at least that's what her logical side said. However, a tiny part of her said it's better to be safe than sorry and not eat anything. But, no one listens to that side most of the time.

So, of course, Kagome picked up a cookie from the pink plate and bit into it. This time she realized that she was growing and didn't stop until her she was the size of the house, having broken the floor. Realization sunk in, she was touching all of those heads! Kagome groaned, disgusted but unable to do anything else about it.

Her arms had broken windows a foot was out of the door and another through yet another window. She could see with one eye because it too was by a window. The little toad was screeching and screeching and ran away. Kagome looked around her to try to find a way out of the situation.

The toad came back with a two-headed dragon, he was squawking at it in his annoying voice. She knew something was going to happen if she didn't shrink soon. Kagome saw the toad become impatient with the dragon and whirled around to face her. With his staff in his grubby little hands, one of the head's mouths opened and fire came out of it. It was then that she saw little mushrooms, well they were little to her, and she picked one up ignoring the toad's squawking protests.

The heat of the fire was really getting to her, beginning to suffocate her and she had to get out of there. Soon, her hair would catch on fire and she couldn't begin to imagine how horrible that would be.

Some how she managed to get her arm around the house to where she could stick her tongue out and get the mushroom to eat it. Even with the flames beginning to lick her bare flesh she did this and immediately shrunk to a tiny size just outside of the house.

Kagome plummeted to the ground with wide eyes; no sound escaped her throat as her life flashed before her eyes. The ground neared and neared and neared, the longer her impending doom awaited the more ragged her breath became until it became caught in it. Eventually, she just closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

When she finally opened her eyes, Kagome stared up at leaves, she assumed they had broken her fall or she was dead. After she lifted a hand she pinched her arm, twisting the flesh a bit knowing that if she were dead she wouldn't feel the sharp pain. She yelped, and was reassured that she was indeed alive, some how.

Kagome sat up with a stiff back and forced herself to stand up and walk into what looked like a forest to her but was nothing more than a garden.

Around plant stems and leaves and grass she went, not totally sure which way she was going.

"Aw what a cute little flower bud," a voice said suddenly. In shock, Kagome jumped around and looked around frantically.

"Who's there?" She asked terrified, she saw no one.

"Why the flowers my dear," a different, almost melodic voice answered.

"What," her words died in her throat as she saw the flowers around her have faces and were beaming at her.

Some pansies near her asked in a child-like voice, "Who are you?"

"Ka-Kagome," was her shocked reply.

"Well darling, you seem awfully tired," was the melodic reply, coming from a beautiful red rose. One of her large leaves swept down and lifted Kagome's much smaller form up.

"Perhaps a song will make you feel better."

Before she could reply, Kagome was the audience of the flower's song. It was elaborate and beautiful, actually she had no idea if it was elaborate or not music was ever her strong point.

((I'm too lazy to type in the song, and I don't know the words))

An orchid at the end of the song asked in a snobby voice, "What kind of flower are you?"

"Pardon me?" Kagome forced herself to use her manners with them as she was set down.

The pansies poked her skirt with their leaves and said with child-like innocence, "You have such funny petals. What kind of flower are you?"

"I don't believe she is a flower at all, I believe she is a weed." The orchid answered, the last word said with such repulse that it disgusted Kagome too.

"I am not," she defended hotly; "I'm a human!"

But, none of the flowers would hear any of it; they were pushing her out of the garden saying they wouldn't ever want a weed in their garden.

She called back in fury, "If I were my normal size I'd pick you all!" With that she 'hmphed' away, not knowing where she was going, not that it mattered she was tiny.

* * *

_**Woot Woot, all done with this chapter. Now for all my Sesshomaru obssessed fans calm down he'll show up in a few chapters. I wish to thank people for the reviews, and the one that said that this was weird I especially wish to thank you. Because it's so weird means it's original, and that makes me happy, original in the sense that no one else thought of this semi-crossover thing.**_

**_As always, all reviews are welcome except ones telling me how horrible my grammar is. I hope you're enjoying the story so far._**

**_Thanks to my readers,_**

**_-Eliza Thorn_**


End file.
